Dare
by sayyida jaida
Summary: Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger are paired as Head Students in their seventh year. Sparks fly, and Blaise makes Hermione a bet on the outcome of the SlytherinGryffindor Quidditch game. Will she dare to accept?
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger are paired as Head Students in their seventh year. Sparks fly, and Blaise makes Hermione a bet on the outcome of the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch game. Will she dare to accept?

Not mine. You should all know that by now. But in case you don't, the characters and places you recognize belong to JKR, not me. I'm just having some fun.

Please review and let me know what you think. This is going to end up being a B/H bit of fluff...

**Blaise's Point of View**

I had been quite thrilled to find out that I had been chosen Head Boy for my last year at Hogwarts. I had been almost as excited to find out that Hermione Granger had been selected as Head Girl. Despite the hostile relations that tended to exist between my House and hers, I had always been intrigued by the Muggle-born witch.

The two of us had always been on relatively friendly terms. Relative being the key word. I was the only Slytherin who didn't regularly insult her for her parentage. In fact, the two of us had spoken less than ten times in our previous six years at Hogwarts, even though we had shared the bulk of our classes. In return for the lack of insults from me, Hermione had kept her friends from picking on me as I played the part of the lone, quiet Slytherin. Instead, we adopted a live and let live attitude. This was likely at least in part because the Gryffindors didn't realize that while I didn't pal around with Malfoy outside of the common room, Draco and I had been best friends since childhood.

I had always known that my best friend didn't share my rather liberal views about blood purity, but I had sincerely hoped that the fall of Voldemort this summer would have mellowed his prejudice. So far, though, I hoped in vain.

When I had first learned of her appointment aboard the Hogwarts Express, I managed to keep my enthusiasm to myself.

The door had opened, admitting the fuzzy-haired witch. Looking up, she shot me a grin, which I returned, although without her zeal.

"So, Zabini, it seems we are to be working together this year."

"So it does, Granger."

"Well, did you have a good summer?" she asked. I had always felt one of her most endearing qualities was her naivety.

"Passable. I spent the summer with family in Italy. You?"

She hesitated a moment, "I, ah, spent the summer working with Harry… you know… ah… fighting."

I could have smacked myself for having forgotten. I honestly didn't know how I had managed to forget! Of course she had been fighting in the war over the summer. She was best friends with St. Potter, savior extraordinaire. It had been all over the Prophet, even in Italy, that the 17 year old witch had managed to kill several of the Dark Lord's top flunkies. Granger had single-handedly taken out Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, just as the boy-who-still-lived took out Voldemort. The third member of the trio had managed to kill Peter Pettigrew, his one time pet, although Peter's body had been still twitching like the rat he was when the Dark Lord had turned his wand on the youngest male Weasley and ended his life in a jet of green light. It had been said that the death of the red-head had been what had spurred Potter to manage to slay Voldemort. There had been a number of articles over the summer about how the trio-turned –duo had coped with the loss.

Thinking about my summer I remembered how Draco had been less upset than expected by the loss of his father. It was while he was spending the summer with me in Italy that I learned that his father had been quite abusive to Draco and his mother since the Dark Lord's return at the end of our fifth year. I don't pretend to understand that family and their politics. Frankly, I don't think Draco understood it, either. Which is why, other than parroting his father's viewpoints on blood, he had spent the vast majority of any time away from school with me and my family. We were the stereotypical loud, large, and close Italian family. A complete reversal from the Malfoys.

"Granger, I knew that. Hell, everyone knows that. It was all over the papers, even in Italy."

"Oh, ah, right." She seemed a bit flustered. "Well, I'm going to leave my trunk here and go make a round. Make sure all the first years are settled in."

"All right. I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, she left me alone in the Head Compartment with all her stuff. Seriously, how trusting can you get?

It wasn't much later when Draco sauntered in, followed, as usual, by the two large goons he calls friends. AT the end of our sixth year, none of us had thought Draco would ever be allowed back at Hogwarts. After all, he had been responsible for allowing an attack on the school and sort-of responsible for the death of Dumbledore. But apparently Malfoy money spends as well after the fall of Voldemort as it did before. For whatever reason, he had gotten off. And while he was still avoided, his name had been cleared. None of us in Slytherin were terribly surprised by this. Although it did mean he had a tough year ahead of him. His prefect badge had been revoked and given to me, and while that could, and usually would, have caused some major resentment, in this case, I think he was just relieved.

"Hey, Blaise."

"Draco." I nodded at the seats around the compartment, indicating for them to make themselves comfortable.

"Where's the Head Girl? For that matter, who's the head girl?" Draco was looking curiously at the second trunk stored in the compartment, noticing the lack of a body to go with it.

"Doing a round, and Hermione Granger," I answered.

"Don't know why I even bothered to ask," was Draco's reply.

Crabbe and Goyle just snorted in response.

"It was pretty much a given," I said with a nod.

"So she just came in and dropped off her stuff? With a Slytherin?"

I didn't even bother to answer.

Draco couldn't control the snort that was his response.

And that's how she found us. Chuckling over her faith and trust in her fellow students.

"What are they doing in here?" Granger asked, returning to the compartment from her round of the train.

I hadn't noticed her come in. "Sitting. Is that a problem?" I asked her.

She looked at the three Slytherins who had made her school life miserable for the last six years and shrugged. All she said was, "I guess not."

Opening her trunk, she removed a copy of one of our text books for the year and sat down in the last empty seat to read, completely ignoring us.

"That's it, Granger? Not even going to say hello?" Malfoy asked, baiting her.

She glanced up, meeting his eye. Sighing, she closed her book after carefully marking her place and laid it next to her on the seat.

"Hello, Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle. I hope you had a pleasant summer." It was funny to watch her making insipid conversation with my friend and his cronies.

"Indeed. It was an enjoyable break from the tedium of Hogwarts. And you?" Draco asked.

"My summer was memorable, though less than pleasant, thank you for asking. Can we consider the polite conversation requirements met now so that I may return to my reading?"

Malfoy gravely nodded his head in acquiescence, so Granger returned to her book. Dipping her head, she completely missed the smirk Malfoy sent her way, although the rest of us caught it and were hard pressed to keep from laughing.

Silence reigned for several minutes before I rose to excuse myself. It was time for me to go on a round. I hesitated, trying to decide if I should kick my friends out and leave Granger to her own devices, or just leave them in there alone with her. In the past, I would have worried for her safety, but I realized that any witch who could take out Draco's father and Bellatrix Lestrange could handle anything Draco and Company could throw at her.

"Your pardon, friends, but I must away to my rounds," I announced, bowing in my most florid style. Granger again looked up from her book and nodded at me, before quickly becoming lost again in its pages.

I opened the door and stepped through, glancing at Draco, but he shook his head no, that he would prefer to stay where he was. Deciding to make my round a short one, I closed the door behind me and left.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

After a completely trying summer, I was glad to be heading back to school. It was strange, since at the end of last year my friends and I had resolved to skip our last year so as to take out Voldemort, but somehow things had worked out very differently. Instead of spending a year looking for Horcruxes, we had some inside help from Snape. It allowed us to deal with things much faster than we had anticipated, culminating in a battle in on Harry's birthday. The results of that battle had shocked the wizarding world as Harry had managed to defeat, yet again, and in a very final way, the self-styled Lord Voldemort.

It wasn't without casualties, though. We had lost Ron in the process, and had spent the rest of the summer grieving.

Snape had been acquitted, thanks to Dumbledore's forethought, and had been allowed to return to teach at Hogwarts.

It almost felt like I was trying to squeeze into something I had outgrown, returning to school after this summer. But I had decided that I was going to go back and finish my education, enjoying a year that should hopefully be free from stress.

I mean, after you take out a Dark Lord, how stressful can NEWTs really be?

Harry was looking forward to Quidditch, and I was looking forward to having a fun year.

We were dedicating it to the memory of Ron. It's what he would have wanted us to do. I think Harry had decided to try and give the twins a run for their money in the mischief department. After all, the general goodwill towards him gave him a lot of lee-way. I think he was particularly looking forward to tormenting Snape.

Arriving on the Hogwarts Express after the Summer from Hell, I was a bit shocked to find Zabini in the Head Compartment with the shiny Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. He didn't seem anywhere near as surprised to see me.

"So, Zabini, it seems we are to be working together this year," I said, trying to cover my astonishment.

"So it does, Granger," was his only reply.

"Well, did you have a good summer?" I asked him. I had hardly ever spoken to Zabini, and knew absolutely nothing about him, other than that he was a Slytherin in my year.

"Passable. I spent the summer with family in Italy. You?"

I hadn't even known his family still lived in Italy. Or which part of it. And I had no idea how to answer his question, also having no idea about his political leanings. I mean, he had never insulted me, at least to my face, but who the hell knew what he said in his Common Room. "I, ah, spent the summer working with Harry… you know… ah… fighting."

He didn't seem at all surprised by my answer. "Granger, I knew that. Hell, everyone knows that. It was all over the papers, even in Italy."

"Oh, ah, right." I decided I needed to get out of there; I so badly wanted to see that Harry was OK, and where my friends were sitting. It would be a hard trip for Harry. His first time on the train without Ron. Hell, it's where he met Ron and gained his very first friend. "Well, I'm going to leave my trunk here and go make a round. Make sure all the first years are settled in."

"All right. I'll see you in a bit," he acknowledged.

I quickly left the compartment to go find Harry and Ginny.

It didn't take long. Harry was brooding, which was to be expected, when I found them in a compartment not far from my own.

"So, who's the new Head Boy?" Ginny asked as soon as I entered. Harry and Neville looked up at her question.

"Zabini," I answered her.

She had a puzzled look for a minute, trying to place the name. "Sorry, drawing a blank," she finally admitted.

"Tall, dark, and handsome Slytherin who never says much, pretty much keeps to himself. Shouldn't be too bad. Gods know there are worse options they could have paired me with."

"Malfoy being top of that list," Neville added.

We all just nodded at that.

"Well, I am going to make a round and then try and get some work done. Come to the Head Compartment if you need me for anything. I'll stop back by later, regardless," I informed them.

"Have fun with the Slytherin," Harry said.

We all just shuddered, and I left.

There wasn't much happening on the train, we had just gotten underway. The aisle was clear, and I didn't hear any screaming from any of the compartments I passed, so I decided to head back to my compartment and get some work done.

I noticed I didn't see Draco or his bodyguards in any of the compartments. I could only hope that meant that with their fathers dead as known supporters of Voldemort, they wouldn't be coming back to school this year. I did see Pansy and her clique of Slytherin girls, but they were alone in their compartment.

Finally, I reached my destination, the Head Compartment, and quietly opened the door to re-enter. I didn't want to disturb Zabini if he was studying.

I was therefore quite shocked to walk in and find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in MY compartment. And not at all happy about it. I had never realized they were friends with Zabini. Maybe this year wouldn't be as easy as I'd hoped.

They seemed to be laughing about something, but whatever it was, I had missed the joke.

"What are they doing in here?" I asked.

Apparently, the boys hadn't noticed my return.

"Sitting. Is that a problem?" Zabini asked me.

I looked at them, slowly, coolly appraising them and trying to decide if they were a threat to me the way I had been taught. Deciding there was no real threat present, I answered him. "I guess not."

I dug a book out of my trunk and took the remaining seat, quickly becoming engrossed in my new Potions book.

"That's it, Granger? Not even going to say hello?" Malfoy asked.

I looked at him and realized he was going to try and push my buttons, so I slowly closed the book after marking my place and laid it next to me on the seat.

"Hello, Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle. I hope you had a pleasant summer." I decided to be polite, even though I could guess that their summers had been less than pleasant. After all, I had killed one's father, and the other two had lost their fathers to the wands of aurors.

"Indeed. It was an enjoyable break from the tedium of Hogwarts. And you?" Malfoy asked me, trying to irritate me by continuing this insane conversation.

"My summer was memorable, though less than pleasant, thank you for asking. Can we consider the polite conversation requirements met now so that I may return to my reading?" I honestly didn't think I could say anything more to Malfoy without vomiting. He looked too much like his father, and my interactions with Malfoy senior this summer had been some of the most unpleasant experiences of my short life.

Malfoy nodded, so I returned to my book.

There was quiet in the compartment, and I reflected that it wasn't so bad to be sitting with these Slytherins. It was certainly easier to study here than with my friends, who by now were likely playing a loud game of exploding snap or arguing, I mean talking, about Quidditch.

Shortly, Zabini announced he was going to make his own rounds of the train, and I felt a moment of trepidation, since the others seemed to be staying in my compartment. But so far, they had hardly said a word to me, so I decided to continue to ignore them. I did loosen my wand though. Just in case. Moody would have been proud.

As soon as Zabini left, Draco got up and began to read over my shoulder. I would like to point out that I HATE people reading over my shoulder.

"So, Granger, are you ready for you NEWTs?" he asked, seeing that I was absorbed in my text book.

"I am confident that I will be prepared when the time comes," I didn't even look up.

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. My neck was beginning to prickle from the way he was watching me over my shoulder. I was determined not to let my discomfort show, though.

"I see McGonagall rewarded you for being a puppet over the summer. Scarhead, too. Noticed he was wearing a prefect badge this year. But then, I guess someone had to replace the Weasel. Tell me, Granger, did he replace the Weasel in your bed, too? You sharing him with Ginny?"

In that moment, I couldn't think of a time I was more furious, but I still didn't want to rise to Malfoy's bait. I was trying my best to control the blood pounding in my temples and reddening my checks, but it was a losing battle.

"Malfoy, you are truly a disgusting person," was all I said.

"Well, Granger, that's a given, at least as far as you're concerned, right? You would expect nothing less from a Slytherin."

"Malfoy, I'm not the one afflicted with prejudicial political views, so I would appreciate you not even attempting to understand me and my motivations."

"Please, Granger, spare me the high-handed load of crap. I heard Potter at the Sorting Feast first year chanting 'not Slytherin,' so you can spare me your holier-than-thou Gryffindor attitude."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Harry. Although I was never in any danger of being put in Slytherin, given my heritage."

"True."

"Is there a reason you are staying in this compartment, given that your friend is not currently here?"

"Of course there is. Several reasons, actually. First, he'll be back soon. Second, we get to torture you. Third, we get to avoid being tortured by Pansy. And most important, we can avoid the rest of the idiots a bit longer."

I looked up again, having noticed a slight catch in his voice at the mention of the idiots out there. I realized in that moment that Malfoy was deathly afraid of the impact the events of the summer were going to have on him at school. I doubted that he would want pity, but he probably also feared the looks of scorn and hatred he'd be receiving from the other students that had lost family to his father and his father's friends.

He was seeking a refuge.

"Malfoy, I'll make you a deal. Sit down and leave me the hell alone, and I won't kick you out of my compartment and make you face them."

He looked at me, his eyes going wide as he realized I had guessed his real feelings. Quietly, he backed away from me and joined the giant lumps on the other side of the compartment where they had been stuffing their faces the entire time on sweets and making quiet, contented grunts.

I nodded to him and went back to my book.

About half an hour later, Zabini returned, looking a little flustered. He seemed surprised to see us sitting quietly, reading. And I mean a good kind of surprise, like someone remembering your birthday that you haven't talked to in months, not a bad kind of surprise like Hagrid getting a new pet…

The rest of the ride to school passed in relative silence and calm. Zabini and I each made rounds a couple more times, but nothing much had come up. Finally, we could feel the train slowing on its final approach to good old Hogwarts.

A new year was beginning, and it was off to such an… interesting start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's Point of View**

When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop I stood up and put my book back in my trunk, deciding to make sure everything was in its place before I exited the train. As I snapped the lid closed on my trunk, I was surprised to see it begin to levitate and move towards the door to the compartment. I looked over and saw Zabini flicking his wand at it until it was over his own trunk, so that the two of them moved out of the compartment together.

It shocked me to think that the Slytherin would be so… chivalrous… to me.

With a bow in my direction, Zabini motioned for me to follow the trunks out, which I did.

Ahead of me, I saw Harry and Ginny follow Neville and Luna into a carriage before it took off towards the school.

"Come on, Granger," I heard Malfoy's voice hailing me from a carriage in front of me. Zabini was just loading our trunks on the back of it, and Malfoy was holding the door open.

By the time I reached the open door I was on at least fourth thoughts about whether this was a good idea, but felt that I didn't have too much choice. So once again loosening my wand in its sheath, I stepped to the open door. Zabini extended a hand to help me into the carriage, and I took it cautiously.

Crabbe and Goyle were filling the rear-facing seat, and Malfoy and Zabini were on the other one. Quietly, I took the spot closest to the door, doing my best to not let my thigh brush against Zabini's leg. I noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were looking at me funny, but I didn't want to say anything. After all, they were the last two people I had ever wanted to be in a conversation with. Even after Malfoy. Assuming they were capable of having a conversation.

"Thank you for letting me ride with you," I said to the Slytherins.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't respond, not that I had expected them to. Zabini just smiled at me and shrugged. But Malfoy looked me in the eye for a moment, before he dropped his gaze to his lap. "Consider it payback for earlier," he said.

Zabini looked like he would have dearly liked to ask Malfoy what he was talking about, but for some reason, kept quiet.

I once again found myself comparing this ride to the ones from years past. Usually, I was with my friends, and we were having a good time wondering what kind of first years would be joining Gryffindor. This year, my ride to the school was silent, save for the loud breathing from the rear-facing seat.

It was over quickly, and I was torn between bolting from the carriage to get away from these almost-strangers, and holding my ground like the brave Gryffindor I was.

After a moment's hesitation, I decided to be dignified, but also the first one out.

With a smile and a quick, "Thanks," I left the Slytherins to their own devices and headed into the Welcoming Feast for my last Sorting Ceremony.

* * *

As I headed into the Great Hall, I was again impressed with this architectural masterpiece that had stood the test of time. I quickly found a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and across from Neville.

"Can you believe it?" Neville asked us. "Our last year."

"Yeah, it seems weird to be here. I wasn't planning to come back." Harry looked pensively at the spot next to him on the other side. It had been Ron's normal seat, and so far it had remained empty.

I gently took his hand, and Harry turned to face me. He gave me a gentle smile and tightened his grip on my fingers.

A moment later, Professor Snape led the terrified first years into the Hall to be Sorted. Every year before this, I had seen Professor McGonagall in this role and the first years were always nervous. But this year some of them looked ready to vomit.

"Wonder how his speech went." Harry quipped, deadpan.

Neville and I both chuckled.

Professor Snape began reading the role, and the first years began stepping up to the stool. We clapped politely as the queue of terrified youngsters shortened and they joined the tables.

As the last of them went through the ordeal, Professor McGonagall rose to give her own welcome. A few minutes into her speech, she asked for Zabini and me to stand up, and introduced us as this year's Head Boy and Girl, which was followed by more polite applause, although my friends clapped and cheered loudly. I noticed that the Slytherin table also seemed to be clapping in support of Zabini, although it wasn't with the heartfelt abandon of my friends. I spared a brief moment to wonder what it would be like to be in a House that wasn't a cohesive, supportive family. It made me glad all over that I was a Gryffindor. It was at that moment that the side door by the Head Table opened to reveal shockingly red hair only a Weasley could have, and a moment later the person in question was identified as Bill Weasley.

"Ah, Harry, did you know Bill was coming?" I asked quietly.

"No. Ginny?"

"No. I had no idea. And we will have words later about that."

"Your attention, please!" Professor McGonagall called out. "Replacing me as the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor house this year is Professor William Weasley. Please make him feel welcome back here at Hogwarts."

A few more announcements, and the platters filled with the usual excess of a house-elf produced feast.

Time flew, and before I knew it, I was being summoned by Professor McGonagall. I smiled at Bill, and noticed he was smiling back.

As I approached the Head Table, I realized I was not alone in my movements, for Zabini was also walking with some trepidation towards my favorite professor.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini, I just wanted to let you know that Professor Snape has agreed to escort you to your rooms this evening, and give you the passwords. I believe he is ready to leave, so I fear it is time for you to go, as well."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Zabini said.

Professor Snape did look impatient, so Zabini and I hurried to where he was waiting.

Without a word, he strode through the door at a fast clip. Zabini didn't seem to have trouble keeping up, but I did, even as used to walking with tall men as I was.

"The password to the staff lounge is 'gillyweed'. You are not to lounge there. However, in case of an emergency, you are authorized to search for us there. The password to the Headmistress's office is 'tabby' which you will need for your weekly meetings."

He led us to a corridor that was close to the Great Hall and stopped in front of a painting of a young girl wearing a renaissance gown.

"These are the Head Students. They will be setting the password." With a curt nod, he left us standing in front of the portrait.

"Granger, do you have a password preference?" Zabini asked, looking at me curiously.

"Ah, no."

"All right, then. How about 'Vervain'? I don't think anyone would guess it, since neither of us is all that enthusiastic in Herbology…"

"That's fine," I said. The girl in the portrait nodded at us and swung open to reveal our quarters for the next year.

* * *

To say I was awed would be an understatement.

My parents were not poor by Muggle standards. Both dentists, my family was quite comfortable. Before I had received my Hogwarts letter, I had always gone to private school, and my Muggle friends were from a similar socio-economic class. We regularly took trips around Europe, and our home was always stocked with up-to-date technological gadgetry for my father. My mother and I enjoyed shopping together, and while we did look at the price-tags on our purchases, we didn't fret too much about the occasional splurge. Dealing with Ron and his reaction to Harry's relative wealth was the first time I had ever been around anyone who had ever done without. And it was easy to forget at Hogwarts, that Ron's family was poor, robes generally disguising the differences in backgrounds.

And Hogwarts was an incredible place for a young Muggle-born student. But even so, over the years, I had become somewhat inured to the grandeur around me.

Stepping into the Head's Common Room reminded me just how incredible Hogwarts was.

The room was large, with high ceilings. The woodwork was burnished a dark mahogany. One wall had a fireplace large enough to step into without crouching over at all, adorned with a mantle piece with a beautiful clock and a stunning box which seemed to contain Floo Powder. The room had two couches at angles to the fireplace, both in soft looking tan leather. The back of each couch was adorned with a lap throw made of what seemed to be cashmere, one in Gryffindor's scarlet and gold, and the other in Slytherin's emerald green and silver.

The wall opposite the fireplace had built in book shelves, filled with copies of the most common reference books. In front of the wall by the shelves were two large desks with comfortable looking chairs.

The wall across from the door had a short staircase of five stairs that lead to two doors on opposite sides of the landing. One had a gold plaque and the other a silver one.

I made my way up the stairs to see my name engraved on the gold plaque, so pushed open the door.

The room that met my eyes was similar to the dorms in Gryffindor tower, and yet, completely different.

The same color hangings were on the bed as I had grown used to the last six years, and yet the bed was larger than my parents king size bed at home. The wood glowed a deep cherry color and was matched by a tall wardrobe in the firelight from the small grate across from the door I had just entered. Next to the bed was a nightstand that had several shelves for books and a candleholder, which was currently lit. On the wall to my right were two doors, one with a painting mounted on it.

I approached the painting first, and realized it was of Gryffindor himself.

He studied me as I studied him. It was a tense moment. Then, as I was beginning to be a bit concerned that I was being found wanting by the founder of my own House, he broke into a grin.

"You must be Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Miss Granger, I have heard quite a bit about you and your friends these last few years."

"Oh?" I couldn't help be become a bit curious.

"Yes, indeed. The Headmistress speaks very highly of you. Although the Deputy Headmaster doesn't seem to share her opinion," here his expression darkened for a moment, "but what can you expect of the Head of Slytherin?"

"Ah, well, Professor Snape has had quite a history with me and my friends, sir."

"Well, Miss Granger, I just wanted to let you know that I am here to guard you when you sleep. When you wish privacy, just close those curtains, they contain a silencing charm, as well. This door leads directly into the common room in Gryffindor House."

"That's good to know. So I don't have to traipse through the halls, then?"

"No. The other door leads to the bathroom you share with the Head Boy."

Curiously, I opened the other door and stood there gaping like an idiot.

Previously, I had thought the Prefect's bathroom was nice. This was stupendous. Directly inside the door were a commode stall and a large sink. Then there was another door. Going through that door I felt my jaw drop. I walked into the inner room and saw a glimpse of Heaven. The tub had three times the number of taps as the Prefects bathroom, and a waterfall. It also had a shower stall.

As I stood there, gaping, the other door opened, and Zabini walked into the bathing chamber.

"Granger, looks like we need to work out a schedule for sharing this."

I looked over and noticed he seemed to be clad in only a towel. I felt the blood rise to my face as I quickly turned my back.

"I'll, ah, leave it to you for now…" I couldn't help but stammer. I had never noticed before how built Zabini was.

"All right. I'll be out in a bit," he said. I could hear water splash as he got into the tub and began turning on the taps.

I retreated into my bedroom as quickly as I could, but couldn't resist a quick peek behind me. I turned in time to see Zabini slip into the water, his back to me.

Embarrassed, I closed the door.

I smiled to the portrait of Gryffindor as a shut his curtains and changed quickly into my pajamas. Once changed, I re-opened the curtains on the portrait.

I placed my wand on the nightstand and climbed into the enormous bed, for once missing my gossiping roommates. With a sigh and a muttered "Nox," I began my first night of sleep as Head Girl.

* * *

**Blaise's Point of View**

It honestly had not occurred to me that Granger would be in the bathroom when I walked out in a towel. Not even as a possibility. So to say I was taken by surprise was a bit of an understatement.

That's not to say that I'm a prude.

I'm not.

I am, after all, from a large Italian family. Prude and large family do not go well together. Nor does prude and Italian, for that matter.

I think it was Granger's reaction that made me nervous. Seeing her blush made me realize that all of Draco's speculations about the relationship between members of the Golden Trio were probably quite wrong. No girl who has taken on two guys at once would blush seeing me in a towel.

I decided not to let Granger's presence keep me from that glorious tub. I didn't even wait for her hurried exit before I started enjoying the best perk of being named Head Boy.

A while later, when I was clean and relaxed, I got out and dried off and headed back into my room. I quickly put on some comfortable pajama pants and decided to browse the bookshelves, hoping that Granger might be in the common room.

When I saw she wasn't I decided she was shyer that I had originally realized.

I settled down on the couch with the green throw and began to read my potions text. It was always a good idea to over-prepare for Snape's class.

I had a sneaking suspicion that the fall of Voldemort was going to affect some changes in my Head of House. I just hoped my classmates didn't try to piss him off in class tomorrow. Especially Potter. Of course, even I had noticed over the years that Potter didn't have to try to piss Snape off. It was Snape's automatic reaction to Potter, and it carried over onto the other Gryffindors in my year. Snape always had it in for Gryffindors, but especially the ones in my class.

Not that I feel sorry for them.

I don't. They deserve it. Everyone else dotes on them, letting them get away with things that Snape would even take points from Slytherin for.

And now McGonagall was the Headmistress. No wonder Snape seemed pissed tonight. Even for Snape.

If things had been bad for Slytherins before, now they would be worse.

I had to think of a plan to make this year pass without major casualties among my housemates. We had lost too many already to the idiocy that was Voldemort.

With those cheerful thoughts, I decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning I got up early and took a quick shower. Before getting dressed and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Snape was walking up and down the table handing out schedules. As he came up to me, he said, "Mr. Zabini, I would like a word with you before class this morning."

"Yes, sir," I answered him.

With a nod, he moved on, leaving me with a folded piece of parchment. Sitting down next to Draco, I glanced down to see when my classes where for the year.

"Defense is first," Draco said to me.

"Hmm," I responded. "Defense, then Potions, Transfiguration, History, lunch, Arithmency, Runes, Charms. What a day! Why do we have all these one hour classes?"

"New format. At least, that's what Snape said last night in the Common Room during his yearly welcome speech. Mondays we have all of our classes for an hour so that professors can lecture. Then the rest of the week we have longer classes for practicals. A new reason to hate Mondays."

"Humph." I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and noticed the Head girl sitting with Potter. They didn't seem too thrilled with their schedule, either, although she was talking animatedly to their new Head of House.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and realized Snape was once again standing behind me.

"Mr. Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know that since you have been a member of the Quidditch team since your second year, I have selected you to be this years Captain. Do not let me down." And with that, Snape swept out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked flabbergasted.

"Congratulations mate," I said.

"Thanks." Draco drew a shuddering breath. "So, I wonder when I should schedule try-outs."

"This weekend. You need as much time to practice as you can. This is our last chance, Draco. Our House pride is resting on you."

"Can you pile more pressure on, please? I don't think I'm feeling it enough."

"You'll be fine. Well," I said, putting down my coffee mug and half eaten piece of toast, "I've been asked for a word before class. I'll see you in a few." And with that, I followed Snape out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Moments later I stood facing the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"Enter," Snape's voice called from within.

I slowly pushed the door open, seeing my Head of House in his customary black robes seated behind the large desk at the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Zabini, please close the door."

"Yes, sir," I responded, doing as he asked.

A moment later, he sent a Silencing Charm over my shoulder.

"Mr. Zabini," he began, "first, I want to congratulate you on being selected as Head Boy. It has been a number of years since we have had a Head Student selected from Slytherin House. I was quite pleased when the Headmistress nominated you. I hold it as a sign that the rest of the school is going to attempt to put some of their distrust of a quarter of the school based simply on their Sorting aside.

"That said, it also means you will be facing more pressure that most Head Students have to face, as the staff and students both look to you to see if Slytherins are capable of… fitting in.

"While this will, to some extent, be occurring for all of the members of our House, you, as Head Boy, are more in the public eye. I dare say some of the other seventh years will also be experiencing the schools attempt to reform opinions directly. Mr. Malfoy, in particular, is also going to be facing some obstacles in rebuilding his reputation."

"Yes, sir. I had figured this much out," I said when I realized Snape had paused for me to respond.

"The Headmistress felt that selecting you would show that she is not prejudiced against Slytherins. She wanted to show her support for the amount of work we are going to have to do to rebuild our House and make it once again respected in the wizarding world. I have every faith in you, Mr. Zabini, that you will make good decisions this year and help Slytherin House in this task. However, I must caution you that you must work well with Miss Granger. She is currently a genuine heroine in the wizarding world for all that she is Muggle-born. I know, Gods do I know, how frustrating she can be. This is the only warning you will receive. Remember, there are many people looking to you, and to Slytherins in general, to fail.

"Now, I believe it is about time for class to begin. Please take your seat."

And with that, he motioned for the door to open, and my class mates began filing into the room for the first class of our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I noticed the Draco had assumed the seat next to mine.

"Well?" he asked.

"Just a pep talk on how many people are looking for Slytherins to fail, and encouragement to play nice with the little lioness I share my common room with."

"Does he think we're fools? Like we couldn't figure that out on our own?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure we understood the severity of the situation."

"Ah." With the conversation concluded, Draco turned his attention forward to better ignore the comments and stares he was receiving from the rest of the class.

I noticed that Granger and Potter assumed the seats behind Draco and me. This was unusual, since she generally tried to stay as far from both Draco and Snape as she could, and today she was only in the second row. Potter looked extremely uncomfortable with her choice of seats, but he seemed unwilling to abandon her or challenge her decision.

I half heard Longbottom whisper to Potter, "Can you believe the nerve of him? Coming back here?"

"Neville, now is probably not the time," Potter whispered back.

"Harry, I'm not scared of him anymore. I say we wait for him after class…" he spoke in a slightly louder voice, "Hey, Ferret Boy, it's quite brave of you to show your face anywhere near this school. Are you sure you shouldn't have been in Gryffindor? Oh wait, a Gryffindor wouldn't have done what you did in the first place."

By the end of his words, the whole classroom had gone silent and everyone was staring at Longbottom. He was a very different boy than he had been at the conclusion of the last school year, I'll give him that. It seemed he had finally found his courage… in front of Snape, no less.

I sat back, waiting to hear the explosion, or rather the cold, cutting comment that must await him from Snape. After all, Snape may hate Potter and his friends but he loathed Longbottom for the incompetent oaf that he was.

However, before Snape could even get a word in, Granger jumped to her feet.

"Neville!" Her face had gone quite pale, except for her cheeks which were bright red. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her hand flexed like she was restraining the impulse to go for her wand. "That was completely inappropriate, verbally attacking a student who was minding his own business. The past is the past, and we, as a whole school, are trying to move on. I cannot believe you; I am shocked that you would say something like that. And I'm saddened that my first duty as Head Girl is to deduct 50 points from my own House! And assign a detention to one of my best friends!"

Eyes still flashing she looked around the room, taking in the gaping expressions of everyone present, including Snape.

"Does anyone else want to start throwing insults?" she challenged.

When she was met with silence, she sat back down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Miss Granger, please remain after class. You, too, Mr. Longbottom." And with that, Snape began his lecture.

* * *

**Snape's Point of View**

As soon as the classroom emptied of everyone but Granger and Longbottom, I waved my wand and the door shut with a bang.

"Mr. Longbottom. I believe the Head Girl assigned you a detention. I expect you here at seven o'clock tonight promptly. I will not accept tardiness. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

I was shocked at Neville. He used to be terrified of me. Now he was being rude. I could see equal shock on the face of the new Head Girl.

"I believe that will be two detentions, Mr. Longbottom. Regardless of your personal feelings about me, I am your professor and you will address me with respect."

"Yes, sir."

"You may leave."

Neville wasted no time getting out of the classroom, leaving me alone with the Head Girl.

Once the door closed again, I turned to Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger, do you believe I need your help in maintaining order in my classroom?"

I could see the fear on her face at my tone of voice. "No, Sir."

"Why then, did you feel the need to interfere when Mr. Longbottom began his rude behavior? Did you not think I would stop it?"

"No, sir, I knew you would stop it."

"Then why did you interfere?"

"Because I was angry at him, Sir. And, if I may be honest, Sir, if you had done it, Harry and Neville would have said you were playing favorites and complained. They can't accuse me of favoring Malfoy over Neville. And for once, Malfoy hadn't done anything. I know you believe that Gryffindors usually start the fights, but it really is usually Malfoy, Sir. But this time, he didn't even defend himself. I thought it would make a stronger impression coming from me, since I'm their friend, than from you, since you and Harry and Neville have… never gotten on well…" As usual, her mouth was getting carried away. But the more I thought about what she said, the more I realized it was the absolute truth. I looked at Miss Granger in a new light, and for the first time, I respected her.

"Miss Granger, it had, in fact, occurred to me that the reprimand coming from you was making a stronger impression than the same point loss would from me."

She was clearly shocked speechless.

"In the privacy of this room, I would also like to thank you for standing up for one of my students. I realize that was not easy for you."

At my thanks, her jaw dropped and her cheeks flamed.

"However, if you ever do that in my classroom again, flouting my authority, I will take off one hundred points from Gryffindor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Fifty points to Gryffindor for the promotion of inter-house unity in honor of Albus. Tell a soul and you'll be sorry. Now, go on to Potions."

And with that, she walked out the door to hurry on to her next class.

As I waited for the next batch of students to arrive, I couldn't help but think about Miss Granger. It was then that I realized who she reminded me of.

Lily Evans.

She didn't look anything like Lily, of course, which is probably why I had never noticed it before. But she had the same spirit, the same sense of right and wrong, and the same willingness to stand up to her Housemates in defense of whomever they were picking on.

Even a Slytherin. And not just a Slytherin, but the Slytherin who had spent all their time previously calling her names and making fun of her heritage.

The parallels between Lily and me, and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy were astonishing.

Just then, the next group of students began to arrive.

* * *

**Blaise's Point of View**

After class, the room emptied in record time.

Potter was waiting in the hall, though, as Draco and I filed out.

We eyed each other warily.

Draco turned to me and said, "I think we should wait for Granger. I, uh, need to talk to her."

I just nodded, since I felt the same.

"What do you need to talk to Hermione about? Are you going to hex her?" Potter asked, almost as belligerent as Longbottom had been that morning.

"No."

Potter seemed to be waiting for her, too.

At that moment, Longbottom came out the door, his face as red as I had ever seen a human face get.

"Harry, let's go," he said.

With a glance over his shoulder, Potter followed after Longbottom.

A few minutes later, Granger came out the door. She also seemed a bit flushed. She either didn't see us standing there, or didn't care, as she walked right past us.

"Granger," Draco called out.

"What?" she snapped, stopping.

"Thank you."

She looked at him in shock.

"You're welcome. I'm going to be late to Potions."

She started walking again.

Draco and I hurried to catch up.

"Really, Granger. Thanks. I don't know why you did that; I can only imagine what Snape said to you just now for trying to assert authority in his classroom. But thanks." Draco seemed to be finding it easier to say thanks with the repetition. I don't think I'd ever heard him say thanks before.

With that, we all fell silent and headed to the Potions room.

The rest of the day passed without incident. No one else tried to bad mouth Slytherins in front of either Granger or me, and I heard nothing further about what had happened that morning, although I did see the looks that got shot at both Granger and Draco.

After dinner, I saw Granger head out of the Great Hall alone, a sad look on her face.

A few minutes later, I leaned over to Draco and said, "I'm going back to my common room to study. If you want to come, you're welcome to."

Crabbe and Goyle were completely engrossed in their food. With a shrug, Draco got up and walked with me from the room. As we reached the door, I noticed a crescendo in the volume of whispers.

Sighing, I headed through the door and towards my common room.

The little girl in the portrait looked at me and I whispered, "Vervain."

She nodded and the door swung open.

Walking in, I noticed that Granger had dropped her bag on one of the desks, but she was no where to be seen.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to see if Granger's all right."

Draco just nodded and dug out a book. I headed up the stairs and knocked quietly on Granger's door.

A moment later, the door cracked open.

"Did you need something?" she asked, not opening the door any further. In the dim light of her room it looked like she had been crying. At that moment I realized I hadn't spared a thought for what her housemates must have said to her for her to have left dinner so quickly.

"Draco and I are going to study in the common room. You would be welcome to join us."

She nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'll be down in a bit. I'm going to take a bath first, so please stay out of the bathing chamber."

"All right."

And with that, she shut the door.

"You have to share a bathroom?" Draco asked, having overheard our conversation.

"Yes."

He grinned at me. "Lucky you, Zabini, you have to share a bathroom with a girl."

"So far, she's not bad."

"You've only been here since last night."

"True." I went back down the stairs and sat at my desk, opening up a book to start my Defense homework for Snape.

As Draco and I worked in silence, I couldn't help but think about my conversation with Snape that morning, and what he thought of Granger's defense of Malfoy.

A while later, Granger came out of her room. It took a moment to register that she was dressed in loose pajama pants and a tight tank top. She appeared to be quite relaxed, however, as my brain registered that Granger was an attractive young woman under her shapeless robes, my normally comfortable pants became much less so. Her tank top was snug enough to show the upper curves of her breasts and left little to the imagination. Her pajama pants, while loose, we of a soft enough material that it clung to her curves. Her normally bushy hair hung in damp ringlets, which she had pulled up into a ponytail, a few curls escaping to frame her face and trail appealingly down her long neck.

Why had I never noticed how attractive she was?

Malfoy was also staring at her.

Slytherin girls would have never ventured into the common room attired like that. Their parents would kill them. No matter what the rest of the school thinks about the sexual practices of our House, most of the girls leave Hogwarts as virgins, lest their parents disown them. Most of the rest of the school avoids Slytherins, which means most of the boys in Slytherin are also virgins when they leave.

Draco and I both were.

I found myself again re-evaluating Granger's possible levels of experience. She had blushed at me last night, seeing me in a towel, but now she was completely comfortable in her pajamas…

I forced myself to turn back to my homework.

A few minutes later, I heard Draco speak to Granger, "Hey, Granger, have you found any good sources on Vampire toxin?"

"Just one, but it seems to be lacking any discussion of the hypnosis effects."

"That's covered pretty well in the Blake volume," he replied. Surprised, I looked up to see him handing the book he had been looking through to Granger.

"Uh, yes, that's a good discussion of it."

"The toxin is also covered in Fangs and Fluids," I said to them both, levitating a book over to the table between the couches.

"Oh, good!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But I still cannot find a reference on the flight ability," I continued, looking at them hopefully.

"Here, Zabini," she floated me a different book, "what you're looking for is on page 477."

"Thanks!"

Working together, we got the assignment done in about a third of the time it would normally have taken.

Stretching, Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was nine o'clock.

"Malfoy, you're out past curfew. And frankly, I don't think you should be wandering around the halls alone. Zabini, are you going to let him use your passage? Or shall I escort him back while I make my rounds?"

"He can use the passage."

"Passage?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Yes, each of us has a direct passage to our House common room in our bedrooms," Granger answered him.

"Oh. All right, I'll head back, then. I want to turn in early."

I got up and walked Draco through my door and to the passage covered with the portrait of Slytherin himself. I opened the door and Draco and I stepped through the door into the heart of Slytherin territory.

The room got quiet quickly, all eyes on us. Slowly, the noise level increased as people picked up their conversations. Crabbe and Goyle were talking in a corner with Millicent.

Seeing that everything was calm, I said to Draco, "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

He nodded, and left to join his other friends in the corner.

I headed back through the door and stepped into my room, closing the door all the way before I headed back into the common room I shared with Granger. She was just buttoning her robes over her pajamas getting ready to start her rounds.

"Will you be all right making rounds alone?" I asked her.

She gave me a funny look. "Of course I will be. The only Slytherin I ever feared before was Malfoy, and somehow he doesn't seem likely to attack me today. Crabbe and Goyle would only attack on his orders. I can take any of the girls…" she trailed off, seeing the look on my face.

"What?" she asked.

"I wasn't worried about you being attacked by a Slytherin. I think you have more to fear from your own House right about now. After all, you broke the Gryffindor code of loyalty to House, and you did it defending a Slytherin!" I was also upset that she would automatically assume anyone in my House would be the real threat to her, although I was determined not to let it show.

"Zabini, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's all right, Granger. Goodness knows we both have six years of stereotypes about each other's Houses to overcome if we are going to work together."

She just nodded at that, and went out the door on her patrol.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

As I left my new common room, I realized I was quite glad to be going on patrol alone since I had quite a lot of thinking to do.

First, was the automatic reaction this morning in class to defend Malfoy. From Neville. Amusing on one level, frightening on another.

Then there was Snape giving me points. In my six years as his student, even with all the correct answers and high scores I had received, he had never, ever, given me a single point. Taken away thousands from Harry, Ron, and I, but never once awarded one…

Why now? What had changed? Had he seen me as a person for the first time? That's how it seemed to me.

I was also upset with my friends' reactions at dinner. I was being shunned in a way I hadn't been since I had told McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt in third year. Zabini had been right about one thing, I had broken the Gryffindor code this morning, and they seemed determined to make me pay.

That was one of the reasons I had agreed to study with Malfoy and Zabini tonight. I hadn't been sure about how that would work out, but I couldn't bare the thought of the Gryffindor common room tonight.

It had been surprisingly nice to work with the two Slytherins. Ron and Harry were smart, and always had been. But they were also lazy, much preferring to read what I had done than to do the work themselves. I doubted that would change with Ron's death and Harry's new sense of entitlement.

But the Slytherins had been as involved in the studying as I was; helping each other and me, it had been a completely new experience.

I couldn't help but wonder if it had always been like that for them, and for a moment felt a pang of jealously at the idea of friends with similar interests and motivations.

Maybe I should have asked to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Maybe then I would have had that experience before. Although I somehow doubted it. I knew for a fact that the Ravenclaw student's were quite competitive about their grades.

For the rest of my round, I thought about the slowly developing truce I seemed to have with Malfoy and Zabini.

At eleven, I returned to my new common room, determined to get a good night's sleep before I had to face the school the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them. Please don't sue.

* * *

Neville's Point of View

* * *

I had never felt more betrayed than I had this morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. It was bad enough to have to deal with Snape before last year, but to have him return to teach after killing Dumbledore… well, that was an insult to the memory of a true hero.

But even so, I could understand why he had been allowed to return. Damn my inner Gryffindor.

I had been there, at the hearing, when Snape had been brought before the full Wizengamot to answer for the murder charges.

Because of that, I was fortunate enough to see the evidence first hand, in the form of Pensieved memories that Professor McGonagall had found in Dumbledore's office.

While Snape had been the one to cast the curse, he had been forced to do so by Dumbledore.

I didn't approve of his choice, but I couldn't fault him, either.

Unfortunately, as much of a miserable bastard as he had been before, he was worse now. Gods, was he worse.

But while I could understand, even reluctantly, why they had pardoned Snape, I couldn't help but feel that it was beyond the pale for them to have allowed that albino ferret back.

After all, everything bad that had happened in the last year, maybe more, was Malfoy's fault. He had poisoned Ron. He had almost killed Katie with a cursed necklace. He had put Madam Rosmerta under the Imperious Curse for Merlin's sake, and that was supposed to be UNFORGIVABLE! And he had found a way around the wards to allow Death Eaters into the castle. I mean, at what point does someone FINALLY get EXPELLED!

Not to mention that he had made the lives of everyone not in Slytherin miserable for the last six years.

During all that time, there were two people he picked on the most. Me and Hermione. Sure, he liked to taunt Ron and Harry, but that was mostly just taunts.

For six years, I had been pushed, pulled, laughed at, humiliated, and otherwise abused by the ferret. Six years.

For those six years I was jealous of Harry, too.

Harry and I had been in almost the same situation. Harry was orphaned and left with his Muggle relatives; I may as well have been orphaned, but was instead left with my controlling Grandmother who I could never please, no matter how hard I tried.

But even though Harry and I had a similar situation, he was powerful and for years everyone told me I wasn't. Everyone. Especially Malfoy and Snape.

And during the last six years Malfoy had made Hermione cry and hurt her more often than Ron had. And that's saying something, since Ron and Hermione had fought more than most married couples.

The sound of a voice clearing pulled me back to the task at hand: my detention with Snape. Now that he was no longer the Potions Master, he couldn't have students spending their detentions preparing disgusting ingredients or cleaning cauldrons using manual labor. As a substitute, he had apparently fallen upon assigning older students stuck in detention with him to care for the dark creatures he used in his third form classes. I had already spent two hours this evening changing the water and cleaning the grindylow tanks.

"Mr. Longbottom, after you have finished that tank, you are dismissed for the evening."

"Yes, sir," I answered him, cleaning with a bit more vigor.

Snape went back to ignoring me, and I went back to my musings while I cleaned.

Gods, how could Hermione have sided with Malfoy today? Fifty points! And a detention! And I hadn't even drawn my wand!

Even Snape wouldn't have taken that many points off!

Well, he probably wouldn't have.

Well, he might have.

Had I really been that bad? I mean, she took the points off of her own House!

All right, so maybe I started it. For once. But Malfoy started it plenty of times.

It was just so hard to be back this year. Everything was different.

First, there was no Dumbledore. It was just plain strange without him.

And then, last night we had gotten up to our room, and it was wrong. Everything was off without Ron there. It was hard on all of us. But the look on Harry's face when he looked at the empty corner that had housed the bed which had been Ron's for years… it was like he had to say good bye all over again.

So this morning, when I had walked into class and been faced with Malfoy, the ferret, the one who had tormented me and my friends for years, the one who shouldn't have been allowed back, and yet, there he was… and Ron missing… well, I just couldn't help myself. I didn't even want to try to help myself.

Gods. What a mess.

I guess I needed to talk to Hermione.

With a sigh, I finished cleaning the tank and put away my supplies.

Snape looked up at me as I was getting ready to leave, an eyebrow raised.

"Same time tomorrow, Mr. Longbottom."

"Yes, sir," I answered. I didn't fear him anymore. This summer had changed all of us Gryffindors. We had all fought to the end, and I think we all felt a little suffocated returning to school. But even though I no longer feared Snape, I did realize I should probably respect him at least a little.

With a quick nod, I let myself out of his classroom and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Blaise's Point of View

* * *

I awoke to a knocking on the door. Yawning, I went to see what Granger wanted.

I was therefore shocked to find the space in front of my bedroom door empty.

Turning, I could still here the knocking, and realized it was coming from the door to the Slytherin common room.

I shuffled over to the door, still not fully awake, and pulled it open to reveal an awake and all to chipper appearing Draco.

"I take it you're not ready for breakfast yet?"

"How could you guess?"

"Hmm, well, the pajamas are a bit of a give away, as is the tousled hair. And the morning breath," Draco answered, smirking.

"It's still early."

"So? I'll wait in your common room. Get dressed."

Rolling my eyes, I shut the door behind him and pulled out a clean uniform shirt and trousers. I headed into my part of the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face and wet my hair down to comb it into place after relieving my night-filled bladder.

Tugging on my uniform, I met Draco in my common room, where he was sitting discussing yesterday's Transfiguration lesson with Granger.

"Professor McGonagall said that mastering Transfiguring one animal into another was a useful skill if one wishes to become an animagus."

"Yes, but I still don't see why. I mean, how does Transfiguring one animal into another make it easier to Transfigure yourself?"

"I believe it has to do with the picturing of the animal shape in question in your minds eye."

"But how, Granger. You don't know what you are turning into, at least not the first time."

"Hmm, I'll have to ask her. I haven't seen any references to why…"

Draco smirked at her admission.

"So, Blaise, are you ready?" Draco asked, noticing my standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, you prat, I am."

"All right, then. Granger, would you like to walk with us to breakfast?"

"Ah, sure, I guess," she answered. It was clear from the look on her face that she did not expect the invitation, and she was probably wondering what her entrance into the Great Hall along with two Slytherins would mean for her future relations with her own House.

Draco's breeding came through in his next series of movements. He picked up her bag from its place on the floor with a grunt, and shot her a look of condensation. "Do you carry all of your books in here at once?"

"Just what I need for the days classes."

"Why don't you shrink them?"

"I… oh…" the look of revelation on Granger's face was priceless.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Draco opened the door to the Head common room, and allowed Granger and myself to precede him out.

When we arrived in the Great Hall there was an immediate drop in the ambient noise as heads turned to look at our admittedly strange group. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables quickly turned back to their food and gossip, but the looks of incredulity from the Slytherins were only matched by the glares from the Gryffindors.

Without warning, a shriek rent the generally subdued chatter picking up from the two House tables which were studiously ignoring us. Pansy flew from her spot at the Slytherin table and made a beeline for where Draco, Granger and I were standing as Draco proceeded to return Granger's bag to her.

"Draco, how could you touch her contaminated things? I knew you had sunk low, but I never thought you would be so desperate as to try and integrate yourself with that filthy Mudblood bitch! It's not like she's just any Mudblood, either! She's the bitch who killed your Father!"

While the noise had been returning to normal in the Great Hall, Pansy's shrieking and her choice of language caused immediate silence. It seemed everyone in the Hall was waiting for a reaction from the Gryffindor's: either the Head Girl herself, or the quickly moving reinforcements. Apparently, even mad at her for defending Draco yesterday, they wouldn't leave her to the likes of Pansy.

Remembering her defense of Draco yesterday, I decided the politically correct thing to do would be to return the favor. And unlike Granger's apparent friendship of Longbottom, I had no such softness towards Pansy.

"Pansy, that was uncalled for," I told her in my best Snape-imitation voice, which, though quiet, carried clearly in the deathly silence of the Great Hall in the wake of Pansy's outburst.

"Miss Granger is the Head Girl, and you would be wise to remember that and show her the proper respect. I counted five words in your diatribe that should never have passed your lips: two Mudbloods, two bitches, and a filthy. As far as I can tell since we now share a bathroom, Miss Granger does in fact bathe regularly. And I am fairly certain she is not a dog." At this I allowed my gaze to linger on her turned-up pug nose, although I didn't make any comment aloud. She clearly caught my meaning, though, since she turned a bright red. "Further, while Miss Granger is muggle-born, I have seen her bleed before, and I never thought it looked particularly muddy. So, five words…"

I took a deep breath, steeling my courage. I was not a Gryffindor, after all, and this could well get me blacklisted in my House forever. "Fifty points from Slytherin and five detentions. I will arrange them with the Headmistress and let you know when and where you will be serving them." Looking over to my stunned House table, I added in a louder voice, "We are having a House meeting tonight at ten o'clock. It is mandatory. Be there." And with that, I escorted Granger to her place at the Gryffindor table under the gaze of the entire school and returned to my own spot.

The look Granger shot me as I approached her normal place was worth the points, though. It was like she was seeing me for the first time.

"Thank you, Zabini." Her voice was quiet, but the look in her eyes said that whatever barrier of House rivalry had existed between us for the last six years was gone. Now there was just us. Not exactly friends, not yet. But no longer enemies, either.

I nodded my understanding and returned to my spot at the Slytherin table.

As I approached my House table, it didn't take me long to recognize the shifts in the power currents that had occurred. Last year, Draco had been the center of the table, having the most powerful connections, and everyone had shuffled to be as close to him as possible. Especially Pansy.

Last night, Draco had been seated on the end, with the central power belonging to Pansy and Theo.

After the scene that had just occurred, Draco was back to the center of the table, and Pansy and Theo were now stuck towards the end, lower in status than anyone except some first years from families no one knew…

With a sigh I took the seat that had been left open for me next to Draco, our friendship having been long unspoken was now out in the open for the whole school to see.

As I munched my way through toast and coffee, I couldn't help but wonder what the changes would mean in the long-term. Glancing up at the High Table, I caught the eye of my Head of House, and the short nod he sent in my direction.

Feeling a bit better with his approval, I hurried to finish my breakfast before it was time to head to the first class of the day.

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

* * *

To say that I was in shock was probably an understatement. The shifts in my relations with Zabini and Malfoy in the last 48 hours were astounding. Who would have ever thought we would be civil to each other? I certainly hadn't.

As I sat in my normal place at the Gryffindor table, having been escorted there by the Slytherin Head Boy, I wasn't quite sure what to say to my long-time friends. Zabini had just defended me. Against one of his fellow Slytherins.

He had just taken as many points from Slytherin as I had from Gryffindor for what Neville had done yesterday.

Gods, he had done the same thing I had.

Actually, I realized he had been harder on Pansy. He had given her five detentions.

Good Lord! Five detentions and fifty points! For calling me names. She hadn't even gone for a wand.

Taking a deep breath, I knew I had to talk to Snape. Soon. He had given me the points back, and made me promise not to tell anyone. It wasn't fair for Slytherin to lose the points after Gryffindor had been given them back…

My head was hurting, and in all this time, no one at the table had even said hello to me.

I couldn't repress the sigh as I focused on my plate of kippers and toast.

Apparently, it wasn't as quiet a sigh as I thought, because a moment later I felt Harry's arm go around my shoulders.

I looked up and into the eyes of my best friend.

"It seems you were right, Hermione. They don't all seem to be evil." He somehow managed to say it with a strait face, but hearing his words, I couldn't hold in my snort of laughter.

Seeing the smile on my face, he let out a chuckle of his own, which only fed mine. Before long, we were both in tears, laughing so hard. People looked at us like we were insane, which maybe we were. But regardless, the tension that had been between the two of us since our Defense class yesterday drained away with our laughter.

"Could you see the look on Snape's face when Zabini defended you?"

"No, what did it look like."

"Pleased. It makes me wonder what he's up to."

"Harry, did you ever think he's not up to anything. That he's just pleased to see the Head Students working together and putting House rivalry behind us?"

"No."

I couldn't help but start laughing at his monosyllabic answer, which set him off again, too.

"You're probably right."

"So, Hermione, when do I get to come and see your new rooms?"

"Tonight after classes?"

"Sounds good. I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you, too. It has been quite strange to be spending time with Zabini and Malfoy instead of you and…" my voice faltered, not sure if I could bring myself to say Ron's name or what Harry's reaction would be.

"It's OK, Hermione. I know. It's weird for me, too."

I looked at his face and realized how much strain he must be under being in their old room without Ron. My surroundings had mostly changed this year, so as hard as it had been for me to see Ron's empty chair at breakfast, I hadn't been being bombarded with memories like Harry probably had been…

In the short time it took me to think that, the tears that I had been shedding on and off since the fateful day that the wizarding world had once again shifted came again and there was nothing I could do to muffle the sobs that escaped at the thoughts of our losses. I could only marvel at how fast I could go from laughter to tears.

Once again, I felt Harry's arm circle my shoulder as he brought me head into his chest, letting me cry against his chest.

"I know, Hermione, I know," he whispered.

After the excitement of breakfast, the rest of my day passed in general calm.

I managed to find Snape alone in his classroom before lunch, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Enter," his voice called out.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I might have a quick word with you, sir."

"Obviously, Miss Granger, otherwise you would not have knocked on my door."

Flushing slightly, I reminded myself not to let him fluster me. "Yes, sir." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, sir, as you were in the Great Hall this morning, I'm sure you are aware of the… confrontation that began between me and Miss Parkinson."

"Miss Granger, as I was there, I can be quite sure that confrontation is a misnomer. You did not say a word. Therefore, it is fair to refer to it as the verbal assault you experienced this morning from Miss Parkinson."

"Ah, right. Anyway, I assume then, that you also know the Mr. Zabini deducted fifty points from Slytherin and awarded Miss Parkinson five detentions for her, ah, assault."

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am aware of what Mr. Zabini felt was a fitting punishment for Miss Parkinson's transgressions."

"Well, sir, I promised you I wouldn't discuss what you said and did yesterday after class, and so I cannot take this to the other professors, but I don't believe it fair that Slytherin should lose fifty points because of Miss Parkinson's actions since Gryffindor didn't really lose fifty points for Neville's. However, as a Head Student, I cannot give points, only deduct them. I was hoping, sir, that you would award Mr. Zabini fifty points for his defense of me this morning."

Hearing this, Snape's eyebrows rose to his hairline, and his jaw dropped open in shock.

"It's only fair, sir," I defend my position, seeing his reaction.

"I appear to have underestimated your sense of Gryffindor fair play, Miss Granger. You know that, were the tables reversed, Mr. Zabini would not be here asking me to give you back the points."

"Mr. Zabini and his actions in a reverse scenario are not the point, Professor. The point is that it is not fair to deduct the House points from Slytherin when they were not deducted from Gryffindor for the same thing. And further, the point was made, clearly, that needed to be made, that such behavior would not be tolerated. From either side."

Snape sighed and looked at me closely. "All right, Miss Granger. I will acquiesce to your wishes. Fifty points to Mr. Zabini of Slytherin, for promoting inter-House unity."

"Thank you, sir." And with that, I turned and left his classroom.

By dinner time, the strange looks had stopped from the rest of the school, and I decided to accompany Harry to the common room. We had decided that Harry's tour of my new rooms could wait. After my breakdown earlier, I needed to visit the Gryffindor common room and come to accept that Ron wasn't there, waiting for us in his normal seat by the fire.

Walking into the common room, I couldn't help but remember all the time I had spent here with Ron. There was the spot I first hugged him, and that chair by the fire was where he always sat to play chess with Harry. I looked at the table where the three of us had always done our homework together.

There were also less pleasant memories of Ron in this room.

The chair where he and Lavender had spent the majority of last year snogging. The exact spot where Ron and I had battled over my strange relationship with Viktor Krum. The place where he had stood when Harry had been selected a tri-wizard champion and he had tried to throw away four years of friendship in a fit of jealousy.

Coming into this room, it felt like Ron should come bounding down the stairs at any moment. It was hard to really accept that he never would, no matter how long we waited.

Looking at Harry, I saw that he was fighting the same battle I was, to not break down in front of the entire House.

With a nod, I motioned him some chairs by the fire.

"Harry, do you want to go to my room instead?"

He sighed, "No, Hermione, I have to face it, and running away won't help."

I nodded at him, realizing he was right.

For several minutes we just sat there, enjoying each other's company and taking strength in our shared history.

With a sigh, I reached into my bag and extracted my Transfiguration text, determined to attempt to finish my homework. After a few more minutes, Harry followed suit. For a while we studied in silence.

Later that evening, Neville came through the portrait hole, back from his detention.

"Hermione, can I have a word?"

"Ah, of course…"

Neville came over and stood in front of my chair. After a long moment where I had trouble meeting his eyes, he got down on his knees in front of me.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I blamed you, yesterday, for putting me in my place. Better you than the greasy git."

"Neville, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you."

"Well, you were harsh, but, well, it wasn't a very Gryffindor thing for me to do in the first place, was it?"

"Actually, I think it was," I said to my longtime friend and supporter with a smile. "However, there might have been a better time to release your inner lion…"

Neville rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah, probably anywhere Snape wasn't."

I chuckled at that. "Neville, do you forgive me for my harsh reaction? It was uncalled for, for me to be so hard on you. I was just surprised. I'm used to Malfoy starting the fights; it really took me by surprise when someone else did…"

"Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you."

I looked at the clock over the mantle and realized how late it was getting.

"I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," I said to Harry and Neville.

"Night, then," Harry said with a nod.

Neville smiled as I left Gryffindor tower to make my way to the Head dorm.

* * *

Blaise's Point of View

* * *

I had watched Granger out of the corner of my eye all through breakfast after that encounter, and therefore noticed that she seemed to be back in the good graces of her Housemates. Potter had his arm around her through much of the meal, and I couldn't help but see both the laughter and the tears that accompanied the meal. I could only hope she wasn't laughing at my expense, or crying because of Pansy.

Time today had passed slowly. At some points it had seemed to creep along, while at others it had rushed. Breakfast had passed slowly as everyone was so quiet, trying to assimilate the information on the new way to treat the Head Girl.

My classes that included Pansy also seemed to drag on, although she kept quiet, contenting herself with throwing me vicious glares from the back of the room.

The classes that Pansy didn't take with me seemed to be fairly normal, with only a few whispered comments directed towards my back.

Granger seemed oblivious to the changes within the power structure of Slytherin. Of course, that's about what I expected from the brash Gryffindor.

Dinner that night was a subdued affair at the Slytherin table, and I left as quickly as I could. I had decided that I would spend this time planning out exactly what I wanted to impress on my Housemates tonight in our meeting.

I decided what I had to get them to understand was exactly what Snape had said to me: Slytherin House had to rebuild its reputation. Therefore, we as a group had to put our inherent strength at politics to good use and use it strategically to better our place within the school. I'd let them try and figure out the best way to do that…

As I left the Great Hall to go to the Head common room, I couldn't help but glance at the hourglasses in the Entry Hall that showed the current House points. This morning, after I had taken away the points from Pansy, the hourglass had been decidedly empty, but this evening, it looked like nothing had changed. I looked at the Gryffindor hourglass and saw that it also didn't look to have faced a massive point loss.

Curious. Very curious.

When I stepped through the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and arrived in the common room that night, I found every available seat taken, and a number of younger Slytherins crowded around the walls. It seems that my Housemates had taken my comment about the meeting being mandatory quite seriously, and they were all here. Well, except for Pansy, who was currently still serving detention with Filch.

Smiling over the heads of my Housemates, I cleared my throat and quickly the room came to attention. I motioned for Draco to join me by the fireplace, so that he could help me to conduct this meeting, and with a quickly suppressed grin, he did.

"Thank you for all being here promptly. I don't want for this meeting to drag on, but I feel that there are some things we need to discuss.

"At the beginning of this term, it was made clear to me that Slytherin's reputation as a House has been quite sullied by the actions of some of our alumni and by our actions within the walls of Hogwarts."

There was a generally murmuring of irritation at my words, although no one tried to deny them.

"Therefore, it was brought to my attention that a significant effort needed to be put forth this year to rebuild our proper place within Wizarding society."

Again, this was met with dark looks but no disagreement.

"There is no need for me to tell anyone in this room that image is important. If I did, you wouldn't have been Sorted into Slytherin."

Some small smiles at this statement.

"Therefore, I don't think anyone in this room fails to understand how detrimental to our cause as a House outbursts like the one that occurred this morning are, do I?"

This received some thoughtful looks and negative shakes of the head. Good, I could see they were thinking, considering all the potential fallout from actions like Pansy's.

"The Head Girl, for all her lack of linage, is all around a powerful person. While she doesn't have family connections of her own, she is closely tied to the Weasley family, and they are currently enjoying quite a bit of popular support. She is also friendly with a number of politically powerful people through her involvement in the War. She was, after all, there and partly responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord. In addition to her political power, she is a personally powerful witch. Anyone in seventh year will attest to this."

I paused here, and all the seventh years nodded quickly, not that they really needed to.

"Therefore, antagonizing her is not a good choice. Not for your health, or the reputation of our House. My actions today in taking away points were in effect damage control. It's early in the year, and we can easily make up the points." Maybe we already had?

Again I received the thoughtful looks and a few nods.

"All right then. Don't antagonize Granger. Or Potter. Or any of the Gryffindors, if you can avoid it."

More nods.

I looked around the room and saw thoughtful expressions on the faces of my Housemates. It appears they were all thinking about what I'd said. For now, that's all I could hope for.

"All right. That's easy to say, but what does it mean to you?"

"Ah, no calling her a Mudblood?" Vince asked from the back of the room.

"That's a start," Draco answered him.

At Draco's speaking up, all eyes turned to him, so he continued, "I'd recommend avoiding calling her names at all, if you can help it. I have been spending some time with her, and she's not so bad."

The looks on the faces gathered before me contained mostly shock at Draco's comments.

"I think the most important thing to remember is to not start anything. Defend yourselves, but don't start anything."

The shock was again being replaced by concentration, and again some nods.

"All right, just try and think things through, and don't attack anyone." I looked around the room and caught the eye of all the older students who had the longest animosities with students in other Houses.

"Draco, do you have any announcements about Quidditch?" I asked him.

"Yes. I booked the Pitch for all day on Saturday. A tryouts schedule by position will be posted here in the common room on Thursday. Anyone may sign up for a slot."

The looks changed from thoughtful to calculating.

"Any questions for either myself or our Quidditch captain?" I asked the room.

When no one moved or spoke up, I nodded and said, "Dismissed."

As the room cleared out, I turned to Draco, "I'm headed back to my room. It's been a long day, and I want to get a good night sleep. Go ahead and knock in the morning again and we'll go to breakfast together."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

With a curt nod, I headed back through the portrait of Slytherin and into my room.

Stripping out of my uniform, I got into bed and was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams that night were strange. Not bad, just strange. They circled around the changes I had noticed that day in Granger, of us talking and being friends.

I awoke in the middle of the night, and couldn't stop thinking about the weird dreams. I felt strangely content in her presence in my dreams.

Yawning, I rolled over and went back to sleep, not to awaken again until morning.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know if this helped explain Neville at all... 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the first week passed quickly with no new outbursts from either the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. It was as if some giant hand had sprinkled happy dust on the students; the professors could not remember a more congenial week in at least the last twenty years.

When Saturday morning rolled around, I went with Draco to collect the list of people who had requested slots to try-out for the Quidditch team. I was surprised at how many people hoped to be included in this sanctioned form of inter-House rivalry and I briefly wondered if the way the school formed its Quidditch season was the cause of the feelings between Houses or was caused by those feelings. After a moments pondering, I decided it was an unanswerable question of the chicken or the egg variety.

Draco seemed pleased at the number of hopefuls who had put their name down to play, thinking that with this many candidates he could put together a team that might be able to stop the Gryffindor juggernaut. I decided to not get my hopes up, though.

When we arrived at the pitch, I took a seat in the Slytherin stands next to Draco to watch. I had brought some work with me, but was there to give a second opinion as well. Draco wasted no time in calling names and assigning drills to the hopefuls.

As Draco became more and more distracted by what was happening in front of him, I took to scanning the crowd of observers.

It was not unusual for returning members of rival teams to come watch each others try-outs. I had accompanied Draco several times to watch the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, although no one ever felt much concern over the Hufflepuffs.

I was therefore not at all surprised to see Potter and his girlfriend sitting in the Gryffindor stands watching. Nor, for that matter, was I at all shocked to see several other Gryffindor seventh years whose names slipped my mind at the moment.

I was shocked to the core, though, to see Granger among the crowd.

Granted, she wasn't watching the try-outs. It was more likely she had been dragooned into accompanying her friends and had brought a book to keep herself occupied, but still she was there.

When Draco was organizing the next wave of contenders, I pointed the crowd in the Gryffindor stands out to him. He didn't seem at all surprised that so many of our rivals had come to watch, but he too was a bit surprised by Granger's presence.

"You know, Blaise, I don't think I've seen her on a broom since our required lessons first year. I know she doesn't care much about Quidditch. Wonder why she came."

"Maybe she's spying on us," said Gregory Goyle from the row behind us.

I could only roll my eyes at Draco over this comment.

"Greg, why would they have her spy on us? She doesn't know anything about Quidditch. Besides, their captain is watching. If anyone were spying, wouldn't it be him?" I tried to reason with him, but I wasn't sure if he was catching my meaning or not.

He sat quietly processing what I had said for several minutes before he cracked his knuckles. "Want me to chase them off?" he asked Draco.

It was now Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "No, Greg, that's all right. They watch every year. Just like we watch them."

"Oh. All right, then."

With a sigh, Draco turned his attention back to the next round of try-outs.

It took several hours for Draco to make his first round of cuts.

Surprisingly, it seemed that the three best prospects for chaser this year were girls. While there had been an occasional female member of the Slytherin team, such an occurrence was rare. Usually such girls were from families not traditionally Sorted into Slytherin, rather than from those families where a non-Slytherin member was an anomaly.

But the three girls in question were from traditional wizarding families, whose pedigrees included a number of Slytherins.

Draco turned to me, apparently looking for advice.

"What do you think, Blaise?"

"I think that your top priority is to put together a team that can beat the Gryffindors."

"But girls? We've had female players before, but never three at once!"

"Draco, are they the best?"

Draco sighed and looked through his notes from today's try-outs. "Yes."

"Than that's your answer."

"Snape's going to kill me."

"You don't have to announce it today. If it makes you feel better, talk your choices over with him and announce it tomorrow night in the common room. We can have another House meeting."

Draco brightened at this suggestion.

"All right. That's what we'll do." Nodding, he placed his wand to his throat, amplifying his voice, "Thank you, everyone. Decisions will be announced tomorrow night at ten o'clock in the common room."

And with that, he packed his notes away and we headed into the castle.

I couldn't help but feel that Draco was overly concerned about having girls on the team, and I was amused that he was concerned with Snape's views on the matter. I felt fairly confident that Snape's thoughts would be along the lines of 'whoever has the best shot at stopping the bloody Gryffindors,' particularly since he had never seemed to concerned about women's competence to me. Or rather, that incompetence knew no sex boundaries.

oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo

I couldn't believe I had allowed my friends to drag me along to the Quidditch pitch. I mean, it wasn't even for the Gryffindor try-outs. I could almost see that. But to watch the Slytherins? Who bloody cares?

Or rather, why would they think that I would bloody care?

Finally, about the time I finished my book, the try-outs ended. Malfoy stood up and made an announcement about results being announced in a day, and people began clearing out. I wasted no time I standing and getting ready to leave, too.

"So, who do you think they'll pick?" Harry asked those of us standing around.

"Hard to say, mate," Dean said. He, apparently, had been paying attention. "Depends if they continue to go with brute strength as their main focus, or actual talent. Those three third year girls clearly had the best arms. But I don't think they generally have room for females in their strategies."

"Well, this is the first year that I've seen girls actually try-out. So it's really hard to say…" Harry continued the thought.

"That's probably why he's not making announcements until tomorrow. He wants some time to consider the options in that light," I piped in. I may not know Quidditch, but I did understand strategy.

All eyes turned to me and jaws dropped. Clearly, no one thought I would have anything to add.

"Hermione, you know them better than we do, do you think you might be able to get some information tonight in your common room?"

Sighing, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "No, Harry. They don't talk about their strategies in front of me."

"Oh. Well, it was just a thought."

"Right, well, I'm going inside," I said. I knew that once they started, Quidditch talk would be all that was forthcoming for the foreseeable future.

Grabbing my book, I headed through the throng of observers and took the stairs to the Head common room.

I was only mildly surprised to find Malfoy and Zabini sprawled out on the couches, apparently discussing Quidditch. I assume that's what they were discussing, because they stopped mid-sentence when I came through the portrait hole.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted me.

"Malfoy, Zabini."

"Did you need something, Granger?" Malfoy asked me when I didn't immediately go on through into my bedroom.

"Not really," I answered.

I was receiving some very pointed looks telling me I wasn't welcome for their discussion. It was faintly exasperating. After all, it's not like I know or care about Quidditch, and I had thought most of the school was aware of that. Even the Slytherins.

I made my way over to my desk and began taking out the materials I would need to finish my Transfiguration essay.

"Ah, Granger, were you planning to work in here?" Zabini asked me.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, ah… we were having a private discussion…"

"About Quidditch," I said, cutting off his stammering. "If you want me to leave, then just ask, although I don't know why you care. I don't know their names, I don't know anything about Quidditch, and frankly, I don't care to."

"Be that as it may, Granger, you are smart enough to remember what we say, and all you would have to do is tell Potter word for word and he'd be able to use it against us."

"Malfoy, Harry and I do not talk about Quidditch. Ever. It is part of our unspoken agreement. He dragged me along today so that I would get some fresh air, not because he thought I'd actually watch or care. I go to the Gryffindor games because I love my friends, not because I understand or care about the sport. Why is this so hard for boys to understand?" I asked plaintively.

They looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"Granger, you should see the look on your face when you said that," Zabini said, when he got his laughter under control.

If it wouldn't have been so juvenile, I would have stuck my tongue out at him, as it was, I rolled my eyes.

"So, Granger, you don't know anything about Quidditch, then? I'm surprised at you. I would have thought that your thirst to know everything about the wizarding world would have led you to learn about its major sport." Malfoy said, baiting me.

Unfortunately for me, I was a bit riled up from the previous comments and so I took the bait, without even meaning to.

"I know enough about Quidditch to know that Gryffindor is going to wipe your arse all over the pitch in the first match of the season!"

"Is that so? You seem awfully confident of that," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Well, based on the last seven years, I think I have reason to be… given how many times you've managed to beat Harry to the snitch… oh wait…"

I stopped at the look on his face. I hadn't seen it since last summer when I'd killed his father. Lucius had worn the same look of cold fury.

Zabini also seemed to see the look, and he intervened before Malfoy and I could go for our wands.

"Well, then, Granger, it seems we should up the ante and make the game more exciting." This drew my attention to the other occupant of the room, and a quick glance at Malfoy showed him shaking the tension from his hands and looking at his friend, too.

"Well, given that it's already the most anticipated game of the year that will be hard to do. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about a Wizard's Dare? If Slytherin wins, which, as you say is very unlikely," he said smugly, "you will agree to tutor Greg and Vince for the rest of the year so that they might actually graduate."

"AND," Malfoy cut in, "you agree to let Blaise and I finally teach you how to fly."

I thought about it for a minute. Really, I wasn't worried. I knew that Harry would catch the snitch and we would win. The chances of Gryffindor losing were so remote, that it almost seemed like a sucker bet to make. I narrowed my eyes, thinking hard. Actually, I would like to learn how to fly. It was one of the things that Muggles actually did know about the wizarding world, and I had always felt like a bit of a failure in not learning this fundamental skill. I would have loved it if Harry or Ron… no, best not think that… if Harry had ever offered to teach me. But he hadn't, and so I had never learned.

A lot of people thought it was fear of heights. But it wasn't. Not really. I mean, I had gotten on Buckbeak and had even ridden a thestral that I couldn't see, for crying out loud.

If anyone had ever asked, they would have known it was fear of failure that kept my feet on the ground. Neville had given me a pointed example at our first flying lesson about how ridiculous I would look if I couldn't do it, and he was a Pureblood. I was Muggle-born… I hadn't felt I would stand a chance.

So really, the only threat was in tutoring Greg and Vince. It would be frustrating, but as Head Girl, I would have done it anyway had they asked. So…

"All right. If Gryffindor wins, you both have to spend the Christmas holidays with me and my Muggle family learning about the Muggle world… and, you both have to agree to teach me to fly," I finished quietly.

"You want us to live with Muggles for three weeks!" Malfoy burst out.

"Yes."

"But, Granger, they're MUGGLES! I can't live with Muggles!"

"Malfoy, if you win, you don't have to. And I think it's quite fair. Gryffindor is more likely to win, so your torment, holidays with my family, will only last three weeks. If the unthinkable happens and you win, I will have to spend time with Crabbe and Goyle for the rest of the school year!"

"She has a point, Draco," Zabini said when I finished.

Malfoy scowled at his long-time friend before turning his scowl on me.

"Fine."

I blinked, looking at Malfoy. "Good."

Zabini just smiled, "Well, this is certainly going to make the game more interesting."

"Granger, the flying lessons are going to have to wait, though, until after the game… unless you want Blaise to help you. I'm going to be too busy getting ready to trounce your House in Quidditch." Malfoy was smirking at me, mentioning the flying lessons which I would be receiving either way…

"Far be it from me to want to distract you. I think we should wait until you both are staying with my family over the holidays. It will give us something to do."

I noticed Malfoy lost his smirk at the reminder of where he would be spending Christmas unless he did the impossible and beat Harry to the snitch.

With a toss of my hair, I headed up the stairs and into my room to get changed for dinner, and decided to head through to the Gryffindor common room to see if Harry and Ginny were ready to go to dinner.

And to encourage them to trounce Slytherin, since I now had a personal stake in the results.

oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo

"You WHAT!" Harry yelped.

"I made a dare, a bet of sorts, with Malfoy and Zabini on the outcome of your Quidditch game. So you are just going to have to do what ever it takes to win."

"What were the stakes?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"If we win, they have to spend the Christmas holidays with my family in the Muggle world. If they win, I have to tutor Crabbe and Goyle. It seems fair, since we always win. But I just wanted you to know that more than the Quidditch Cup was riding on the outcome of your first match. So you HAVE to win."

"Christ, Hermione, why would you make a bet with Slytherins?"

Why had I made taken the bet… the very daring bet…? "Because it spices things up. Because so far this year, Malfoy and Zabini have been really nice, and it seemed like a good chance to show them that Muggles aren't so different… Because I'm a Gryffindor and they dared me! Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

Harry looked at me for a full minute before he burst out laughing. His laughter was contagious and before I knew it, Ginny and I were laughing, too.

"It is sort of like waving a flag at a bull, isn't it? Taunting a Gryffindor with a dare?" Harry asked when he regained control.

"Maybe a bit," I conceded.

"Well, then, shall we go to dinner so that we have the energy to strategize tonight? Now it's even more imperative to win the match."

"Let's go!" I said, standing up.

Arm and arm the three of us went to the Great Hall for dinner. Arriving early, I noticed that Malfoy and Zabini were already seated at the Slytherin table, talking quietly. Catching their eye, I smiled at them before turning back to my friends and our food. Therefore, I didn't notice the honest smiles they directed at me.

OooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo

"Are you still planning to talk to Snape?" I asked Draco.

"Yes, I think I should. I just want his opinion, after all."

"Well, this might be a good time to approach him."

Draco looked up at the High Table, noticing the object of our discussion pushing his chair in and getting ready to leave.

Standing quickly, Draco moved to head him off.

"Sir, may I have a word?" Draco asked.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Come with me to my office. Are you joining us, Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

The three of us left quickly and descended into the dungeons, the temperature dropping the deeper we went.

Finally we reached Snape's office. He muttered a password and swept into his sanctum, motioning us to two chairs facing his desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, sir, we held Quidditch try-outs today."

"I am aware of that, Mr. Malfoy."

"Right. Well, they went fairly well."

"That's good news. I would very much like to reclaim the Cup from Professor McGonagall. It has been far too long in her possession."

"Yes."

"So what is the problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give your input on some of the players."

"Mr. Malfoy, I did not attend the try-outs, and therefore have very little insight into the talents of any of the hopeful students."

"I know that, sir. But…"

"I think Draco is trying to say that you would be likely to be aware of any other commitments that they might have, and know if they were capable of dealing with the double load of Quidditch practice and schoolwork."

"Indeed, I would be able to tell you that much. Although it has never been a matter I have needed to discuss with any of the previous captains." Snape reached out and took the list from Draco. He quickly glanced through it, quirking an eyebrow in surprise. "Mr. Malfoy, all of these players should be capable of balancing their responsibilities."

"That's good, sir."

"Is that really why you asked me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah… yes."

"All right. When will you be announcing your decisions?"

"Tomorrow night. We are having a House meeting."

"That is acceptable."

Taking the list back from our Head of House, Draco and I bolted for the door.

On our way to the Slytherin common room, he whispered to me, "He didn't once mention that half the team is going to be girls."

"I told you I didn't think he'd care about that."

"But doesn't it surprise you?"

"No. Snape has always seemed to respect competence. Well, except for Granger. But even there, I get the feeling it was more an act than any real maliciousness."

"Hmmm, you have a point. So, tomorrow we tell them?"

"All right. Do you think we should mention our dare with Granger?"

"Absolutely. If I have to spend my Christmas with Muggles, there will be hell to pay. I am feeling magnanimous, so I will warn them… it may make them focus more…"

We arrived at Slytherin, and I quickly went through the portrait to my room, barely acknowledging my Housemates.

Entering my private domain, I shucked off my robes and went to bed. It was going to be a long few weeks, while we anticipated the outcome of the Quidditch match. There was a lot riding on it now, more than normal. I could predict lots of tension. My sneaky Slytherin side was thrilled at all the possibilities…


End file.
